Everything at Once
by Smile'LifesTooShort
Summary: Abused, Rose goes to her friends and they go out, whk dkes she meet and what do they do. Oneshot for now, may carry on.
1. Chapter 1

Heyyah, this is just a little fanfiction that I thought of whilst laying in bed the other night... its a oneshot for now but if you guys want I can try and make it a full story (: Enjoy my lovelys x

* * *

BAM! His fist whipped around and connected if to my cheek with an audible whack, sending me flying backwards onto my butt, on the cold wooden floors in the kitchen.

"You fucking whore! Where's my dinner?" My 'boyfriend' screamed at me as he pulled his hand back for another punch. My hair covered my face and clouded my vision, so I had no warning - other than the pull back of his arm - of when he was going to hit me again. But the thud never came. His hand dropped to his side and I pulled at my hair so I could see him. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was going to explode.

"I j-just got back! Adrian, you know I work on fridays and am always late home" I tried to sound as reasonable as I could, to stop him from getting violent again. I tried to stand up from my seated position, but he was having none of it.

"No. You will not get up until I say you can. You made no attempt to be home tp make my dinner. I've had a rough day at work and all I wanted was my dinner and a beer. Obviousky you were too busy whoring around at work to notice your boyfriend was starving to death at home. So you sit and be lazy like you want. So, this babe is a reminder of what happens when you do not please me." His arm raised behind him as he used his left hand to hold onto my shoulder as he swang at my body. Usually he actually aims for my body and not my face, but today was different and his fist hit my jaw and cheek bone repeatedly, until my face was a bloodied mess.

After a while, I managed to stand up. Looking around I noticed that Adrian had left the room and wasnt there.I grabbed a hold of the sofa and hobbled to the window, checking if his car was there. Nope, gone. Happiness ran through my body as i walked quickly to my room and grabbed a bad. Just small enough to put in clothes and such for tonight and tomorrow.

I'd been planning on leaving Adrian for a while now. Ever since he started hitting me atthe beginning of the year, the thought of running away has been a constant path running through my brain. And it felt good to be acting on one of the many of hundreds of plans that i have created in my spare time.

Texting my best friend, Lissa, I sped from the top floor appartment and down the stair,s, too impatient to wait for the elevator. Hopping into my only way to freedom - my four wheeled piece of heaven in the deep shade of black - I drove out into the night with only one thought on my mind. Freedom. Freedom from the twat that ruined and controlled my life for so many fucking years. Freedom to do what the hell I freaking want to do. Man I'm looking forward to it.

The drive to Lissa's was slow, and all I could think about is what I can actually do now that I am not cooped up in that god forsaken room on the tenth floor with no means of escape. Looking back on it now, I realise the onky reason I was with Adrian is the fact that everybody wanted us to be together. He was green eyed with stylishly messy hair, and I was brown eyed and brown haired with curves that every girl wants. It was just expected of me.

I pulled up to Lissa's with a slight smile on my face. Knocking on her door twice, she finally opened the door and invited me in - well, after smothering me in a bone crushing hug. Lissa was fair haired and slim. Like the kind of slim that every model wants but can't have, so they stick to starvation. She ushered me into the living room after taking my bag and placing it on the stairs. As we walked into the room, her boyfriend, Christian, was sitting on the couch playing Black Ops 2 on his X-Box. When heheard the door slam, he pressed pause and swivelled his head around until he could see me..

"Rosie!" Great... "Long time no see!" Christian's like an older brother to me - annoying and dick sometimes, but also kind and protective when he wants to be. I smiled as he walked over and hugged me.

"Good to see you too Chrissie, but remember, If you call me Rosie again, Lissa wont be happy as she wont get to see little baby Dragomirs running around." I said in a sickly sweet just rolled his eyes and sat backdown.

"Liss, can I talk to you? Upstairs?" I asked her. She nodded and we headed to the guest room.

"What did you want to talk about Rose?" I took a deep breath as I sat down on the bed, before spilling my guts about everything that haf happened today. Everything about Adrian hitting me, me leaving and finally me coming here. My family never really talked to me. I don't know who my dad is, he was just some guy my mum met in Turkey. So it was always nice to talk to Lissa, to have her accept me.

We sat in silence as she tried to comprehend everything. But after a while she suggested we go out clubbing and have some fun with my first day of boy, was I up for it.

Lissa spoke to Christian as I got ready. She was explaining everything to him, as usual, but I didn't mind, he was as much of a friend as she was. Them two got ready afterwards and by the time both of them were ready, so was I.

To say I was buzzing would be an understatement. I was literally bouncing in my seat as we drove there. The sign out the front of the club, when we arrived, read Club Damphir and lucky for us, there was only a slight queue. We got in after a few minutes and headed straight for the bar.

"Hey, gorgeous. What can I get for you? Anything you want, on the house." The bartender - who I admit wasn't actually too bad looking - winked and smiled at me before I replied with,

"Russian Vodka" The guy seemed impressed as everyone knows Russian Vodka is the strongest stuff out there, but I have had it before, nothing special. We grabbed our drinks and headed for a table off to the side and by the time we'd gotten there, I had already downed the drink of strong liquid. "Sorry guys, I am going to leave you two to it and I'm off to dance." With a wink and a flick of my hair, I was on my way to the middle of the dance floor, ready to use my new found freedom and put it to good use.

There was a bunch of guys hangimg around, but as soon as they saw me in my all black skin tight dress, they were all happy to dance. I knew I was good looking and that I could most probably get any guy I wanted, I had decided that all of the guys around me were pricks.

Heading off to the bar once again, I sat on the stool, ready to call the bar tender over. But as I did, one hunk of a man came and sat beside me. My drink was long forgotten as I drank in all of the features of this new guy.

He had brown hair, falling round his face. It was about shoulder length. Normally, long hair on guys is a huge turn off for me, but wow, this looked good on him. From what I could tell he had brown eyesand sharp features. His body made him look like a sculpture. All hard, defined muscle from what I could see through his shirt. He had long legs, so I pegged him to be about 6 foot odd. And man, did he look gorgeous.

Finally the bar tender arrived and I ordered my drink, and suprise suprise, he had the same. As I went to pay over my money, the hunk beside me alread had his money out and said to me, "This ones on me." He smiled and it was gorgeous. But his words had a slight accent to it. German? No way. Swedish? Hell no! Russian? Ahh, thats it. So a russian sitting beside me. When the drinks got here I downed my drink again in one, happy to have two free drinks in one night, so my spirits were in full swing.

"Wanna get out of here?" He said as he leant over to my stool. Wow, he doesn't beat around the bush, does he? His cologne on him was amazing and smelt just right, so e guys dowse themselves in it, to cover the fact they don't wash, but the hint of soap was on him too.

With two strong Vodkas in my system, I had a hard time trying to force myself to say no. So eventually I gave up, texting Lissa I was leaving witha guy. We were in his four by four within minutes and were already pulling off as I got my belt on. Halfway through the journey, I realised he was drink driving, but oddly enough I felt at ease with him. Strange.

We got to his appartment and when we got inside, he pushed the door shut and had me trapped against the wall, kissing me roughly. I sank into the kiss quickly and wrapped my legs around his waist. And I had guessed his height must have been 6'7 or something because he was _tall._ His hands began to explore , pulling the hemof my dress so it no longer covered my ass. His hands gripped my breast and started kneading it till i could feel it harden. He walked us to the bedroom and he fully disposed of my dress. He said something as he looked down on my body, only covered by a thin scrap of lace, covering my lower regions.

His hand wandered over several places on my body, and only when I winced, did I really realise what he was doing. He was ttacing buises on my skin. He spoke again in a foreign language, but this ti e I recognised it as a swearword. He leaned down and began kissing my bruises and I began to feel slightly self consious of my body, but I didn't do anything to stop what was happening. He ended up palming one of my breasts and sucking the other, then switching every now and again, giving the other breast some loving. His free hand roamed south until it reached the lacey bit of fabric, and he literally ripped it from my skin, his hands continued on their path, until they reached their destination. Two fingers played with the outside of my clit as I I squirmed, I had accidentally made his fingers enter me. And I wanted more. Sensing this, he shoved his fingers in and began pumping, adding another two fingers along the way, and before i knew it, my tummy had coiled and i was ready to cum. His mouth met my clit and he began to suck, this was my undoing.

He slidnup my body and I began to ferently take off his clothes. Once he was just in his boxers, I noticed his raging erection, making a tent in his boxer shorts. Reaching down I grabbed the waistband and began to drag it down until his erection sprung free. And boy, he was well equipped in his department. I rolled us over until i was ontop, straddling his waist, but I slid down and wrapped my hands around his throbbing dick. I started a pace and then when he began to moan, I licked his tip and the took him i fully in my mouth. I sucked and moved my head until I felt his erection began to throb and vibrate at the back of my throat. He came in my mouth several moments later, he cummed into my mouth and I licked it all up and swallowed. He pulled me back up to him and began kissing me rolling us back into our original positions - him on top. He placed his dick at my core and in one thrust, he was in. He placed my ankles around his shoulders, entering me deep as he could. He thrusted as I moved my hips in time, making us both moan in pleasure. I felt my insides tightening as I was about to cum. I screamed in ectasy as I fell over the edge.

He came soon after and he rolled beside me, pulling me to his chest. I fell asleep, in his arms a while later, exhausted, realising that I didn't know his name, and we never used protection. _Shit._

__

* * *

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed, if you want me to carry on, please say, but I would like some feedback please from all of my lovely fellow fanfictioners and fanpeople (:


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry for the wait! I'm home ill at the moment so I thought i'd take the time to write you lot a chapter two! I'm so sorry for any gramatical mistakes or misspellings in the last chapter, it's hard to catch every mistake! So heres chapter two, enjoy and don't forget to review! Oh and I'm sorry it isn't as long as my last chapter!

* * *

Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_!

I wiggled my way out of this guys' arms as gently as I could, trying not to disturb his peaceful slumber. It took a couple of minutes to do, as he kept on fidgeting and tightening his arms around my body, but I got there eventually.

Standing up I looked back at the huge man who had lay besides me and done magical things to my body last night – he looked so adorable with a dopey, calm expression on his face. Yet when he was awake, his face seemed cool and stoic, no matter how charming a smile he had.

I looked round the room, looking for my dress and undies that must be somewhere in this room of his, and found they were on the opposite side to where I was standing. Damn it. I trudged over to them, trying to make no noise, but as soon as he stirred I went ridged as a board and closed my eyes, hoping he wouldn't wake. Fortunately, he never.

I quickly put my clothes on and turned and looked to him once more – his brown shoulder length hair sprawled across the pillow and his mouth was slightly parted. I shook my head and continued on my way out, but as I got to the outside world I realised I haven't got the slightest clue where I was. And I also never had my car so that didn't help matters either.

I quickly went through my purse, looking for my phone, when it suddenly went off with Lissa's ringtone.

Grabbing it, I pressed 'receive' and held it to my ear. "Lissa! I-" I began but as soon as I started talking, she started screaming down the phone at me.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ALL NIGHT WHEN YOU NEVER CAME HOME. YOU BETTER HOPE FOR YOUR SAKE THAT YOU CAN EXPLAIN MISSY!" I ended up holding the phone away from my ear, but still being able to hear her, just at a more reasonable level. Luckily for me I did have an excuse, but unfortunately, she won't like it.

"Well, I umm, I just woke up. From a, umm, a guys house." I stuttered.

"WHAT?!" Lissa screeched down the phone to me.

"Hey, look Liss, I'm kinda los-" I was interrupted by a voice coming from behind me.

"Hey sexy, you running off so soon? Don't you want a round two? Or three? Or even four if you can make it." He winked and man, he was hot. There was no denying.

"WHO WAS THAT?!" She said still shouting down the phone at me. I gave the guy behind me a look that said 'now look what you've started' because I'm pretty sure he could hear her from ten feet away.

"I'll, umm, call you back Liss, bye!" I hung up and faced the hotty behind me. Hand on my hips, I asked him what he wanted. And his reply was:

"A kiss, your number and how about some breakfast?" He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. He stepped out wearing pyjama bottoms and nothing else. But even then, his pyjama bottoms were riding low on his hips. He crossed his arms over his chest, biceps tensing slightly as he did so.

My eyes narrowed at him, trying to figure out his intentions. I knew for a fact I was hot, but I didn't want to just in case he was another Adrian type person. I wouldn't be able to handle that.

Reluctantly I followed him in when he walked through the door and watched as he sat down at a stool in his kitchen. I stayed standing for a few minutes, only sitting when he gestured for me to park my butt on a stool. After a couple of minute in silence – and coming to the conclusion that he wasn't going to hurt me – I relaxed a little bit. Apparently seeing the bit of tension leave my stiff body, he smiled slightly and stood up, walking to the coffee machine and pouring two cups.

I took it and as I was about to thank him, I remembered I never knew his name. Sensing this, the guy held out his hand and said, "Dimitri Belikov." He smiled again, this time a tiny dimple appeared on his cheek and he looked like a little child, it was so adorable.

"Rose Hathaway, nice to meet you Dimitri." I shook his and felt a tingle go up my arm from where our hands connected. Quickly letting go, I took a sudden interest in my coffee. The room became quiet – not an awkward silence like you would expect after a one night stand, but a comfortable silence. Dimitri – god what a sexy name – sat back down and drank his coffee, like what I was doing. He opened his mouth, obviously about to start a conversation, when someone knocked on his front door. He rolled his eyes before walking to the door and opening it. I looked at the clock, seeing it read 8 o'clock. Seriously, who knocks on someone's door at 8 in the morning?!

"Dimka!" A woman's high voice rang through the hall as I heard the door slam. "I haven't heard from you since yesterday! Is everything OK?" She hasn't heard from him since yesterday. God sake, its only 8 am for fuck sake! The clicking of her shoes ran through the place as she came closer to the kitchen, where I was sitting. Well, that was until they stopped.

"What is this little whore doing in your house?!" She shrieked. I turned to her and her eyes looked like they were going to bug out of her head. This woman looked tall, even though she was wearing heels I could tell she was tall without them. She had raven black hair that cascaded down her back in pin straight lines. She was pale and had a pretty face, even though on her right cheek she had a big jagged scar covering it. Begrudgingly, I have to admit, the scar made her look prettier.

Dimitri sat back down on his chair and continues sipping on his coffee while the woman continues screaming obscenities at me, but I had long stopped listening to her, concentrating on what I was doing rather than her. The hunk across from me must have noticed I wasn't listening to her because he looked like he was barely refraining from laughing. The noise from behind me stopped and I could feel her glare on my back. Still looking like he wanted to laugh, Dimitri introduced us.

"Rose, this is Tasha." He gestured to her as she took a step forward.

"Yeah, I'm Tasha, his _girl_friend you little whore." She took a swipe at my face and I felt the burn of her palm slap me across the face, forcing my head to snap to the side.

_Oh no you didn't_, was my last thought before I lunged at her.


	3. AN

Hey guys, sorry I have been off, not updating, lifes been hectic, but im back, I have a chapter ready for all of my stories on my computer ready, and I shall update them all tomorrow, sorry for the wait, you will not be dissapointed, I'm back to stay this time so see you tomorrow!

And remember,

Smile'LifesTooShort x


End file.
